


Foment

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [169]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Vituperate. What is Ziva up to now that she is in a holding cell?The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/18/1999 for the word [foment](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/18/foment). 
> 
> foment  
> To nurse to life or activity;to incite; to abet; to instigate; -- often in a bad sense.  
> Fomentation; the act of fomenting.  
> State of excitation.
> 
> I apologize in advance if the word is not used well.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), and [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Foment

Ziva was bored out of her mind in the solitary cell that she’d been placed in. She wanted something, anything to happen, but no one had visited her since she was put in this cell. She did not think it likely that something would happen as the only person she’d seen since being placed here was the one delivering her meals. 

As such, she decided to foment her own amusement while at the same time seeing if she could get any more information about what was going on. She’d never been concerned about people thinking she’s crazy, so she started calling loudly for Tim. “Tim, Tim, Tim. Where are you? Tim, I need you. Come get me, Tim. Tim. Tim!”

When that did not elicit anybody coming to her cell, she tried something else to attract attention. To get in the mood, she stripped down to her underwear. “Oh, guard?” She called coyly.

That one did bring someone to her cell, but not the person she was looking for. Fornell leaned against the wall opposite her, looking her up and down with a bored expression on his face.

Knowing she had to make the best of the situation, she stood tall and stared directly at Fornell’s face. “Has there been any news about my father? Has he been informed of what happened to me?”

“Your father is far too busy for the likes of you.” Fornell scoffed. “Did you not hear? Ilan Bodnar staged a rebellion and has taken control of Mossad. Your father did manage the final say according to my sources, but he’s since vanished to who knows where. Perhaps your old Mossad contacts would know more about your father.” With that Fornell turned to leave, deeming her attention grabbing displays beneath his notice.

“Wait.” Ziva gasped out. “What about Gibbs and DiNozzo and McGee? Where are they?”

“I’m pretty sure Gibbs and DiNozzo have both washed their hands of you after your latest stunt and demands. I don’t know about McGee, but I imagine he’s trying his best to distance himself from you and the disaster you created. You won’t be getting any help from any of them.” Fornell tossed over his shoulder with a smirk.

Ziva huffed. “Fine, can you get a message to Paul the mailman at NCIS for me?”

“Depends on the message. What’s the message?” Fornell asked suspiciously. He figured Paul must have a way to pass along a coded message to someone she knew.

Ziva knew they’d assume it was written in code, but she doubted that they knew or would figure out that Paul was a spy for her father. She wasn’t even sure if her father knew that she knew Paul was a spy. Though honestly if her father had vanished, it would not matter over much if Paul’s cover was blown. “Please give him this message: I seek my father. Bring him to me.”

Fornell could not see how it could cause harm to pass that message, so he ordered one of his agents to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882) follows after this one though it's also the next one in dictionary.com word order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
